Bad Romance (TL)
by v0dka-T
Summary: Fate y Nanoha recuerdan los acontecimientos que las han llevado a donde están hoy. de MoonlightRainbow.


Hola a todos. aquí les presento la traducción del Fanfic "Bad Romance" de MoonlightRainbow. Anteriormente la encargada de la traducción era , pero debido a mi insistencia(lloriqueos y amenazas ante su persona), me permitió traducirla xD. No, nada de eso. Pero de todas formas gracias por darme la oportunidad y espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Espero les guste. :D

Capítulo 1: Chicas sucias.

Perspectivas en **negrita**

Cambios de tiempo en_ cursiva_.

**Fate**

Honestamente, no recuerdo cuando empezó, pero sé que… Ah… ¿A quién diablos estoy engañando? Claro que sé cuándo empezó. Nunca olvidarías el día que cambio el resto de tu vida.

_Once años atrás, Semestre de otoño, del 8vo grado en Academia TSAB_

**Normal**

Nanoha Takamachi conversaba no tan interesada con sus dos amigas más cercanas, Suzuka Tsukimura y Alisa Bannings, mientras esperaban que la clase de salud comenzara. No estaba interesada en la clase, ya que ese día daría el comienzo de las semanas de "educación sexual"

Realmente era más como aprender acerca del aparato reproductor, pero eso es comúnmente aceptado como educación sexual, parecida a la semana de la maratón Tiburón. La unidad terminaría con una fiesta de castidad, que su madre ayudaría a organizar con ayuda de la asociación de padres y apoderados. Seguramente la fiesta más estúpida jamás concebida. Veras, su único propósito es enseñar a los estudiantes acerca del porque no deben tener sexo antes del matrimonio; incluso repartieron condones para enfatizar el punto.

La campana sonó, y los alumnos empezaron a tomar asiento. En ese momento y en un suspiro Fate Testarossa tomo asiento al lado de Nanoha, esta no se dio cuenta como la castaña rodo los ojos. Para los demás estudiantes era conocido el hecho que Nanoha y Fate albergaban un profundo desagrado frente a la otra. La única razón por la que están sentadas juntas es porque los asientos fueron designados desde el infierno.

La rubia tomo un profundo suspiro antes de voltearse a su compañera, dándole a la castaña una ligera inclinación y un suave "hola...". Ella no quería decirle nada a la otra chica, pero desafortunadamente sus madres han inculcado ciertos modales en ella. Secretamente ella creía que Nanoha había robado su carta holográfica de Vulpix en quinto año.

La chica de ojos azules suspira profundamente y junto toda su voluntad para ser cortes; sin embargo, un apenas audible "hola" fue todo lo que pudo decir, Nanoha realmente no sabe porque guarda tanto rencor a la rubia, pero estaba convencida que pensaría en algo más tarde.

Esa es usualmente su conversación… pero hoy será… diferente.

Laos chicos de al lado creyeron que sería genial empezar "el juego del pene" donde el principal objetivo es simplemente decir la palabra "pene" más fuerte que los demás… Fate movió su cabeza con disgusto mientras crecían los susurros que venían desde la fiesta de pubertad, mientras Nanoha rodo sus ojos y trato de enfocarse en el fascinante video acerca de sueños húmedos.

La primera vez que todos en la clase escucharon "pene" las niñas rieron por lo bajo y los niños reían. La Sra. Kimura miro alrededor tratando de encontrar al culpable. Pero cuando los murmullos se detuvieron, volvió su atención al televisor.

Tan pronto volvió el silencio, Yunno Scrya dijo la palabra un poco más fuerte que el anterior. La Sra. Kimura se levantó escaneando todo el salón. Pero perdió el origen de la voz, entre cerro los ojos peligrosamente y tomo una regla que estaba en su escritorio, habiendo olvidado la pelota anti estrés. La mujer se sentó nuevamente y se enfocó en el video sospechando de quien será el próximo estudiante que arruinara la paz. La palabra fue dicha cuatro veces más en el mismo volumen y Fate estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ella esperaba que uno de ellos diera por terminado el juego, pero ninguno de ellos tenía las pelotas para gritar la palabra.

Después del patético intento de Yunno, Fate gruño con irritación, ella iba a poner final infantil juego de una vez por todas. Apretando fuertemente su lápiz grito "¡PENE!".

Nanoha estaba medio en shock, pero de alguna manera se sentía obligada a competir con su némesis de ojos borgoña. Con esa actitud ella grito la palabra un poco más fuerte.

Ofendida por el intento de Nanoha. Fate se levantó y grito tan fuerte como pudo: "¡PEEENEEE!"

En el fondo la Sra. Kimura abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, lo que era bastante para la mujer japonesa, ella estaba tanto sorprendida como horrorizada por la actitud que estaba tomando en su clase.

Nanoha sabía que no podía competir con ese grito, pero ella pensaba rápido y se le ocurrió la mejor manera de terminar esta pelea "¡VAGINA!" ella grito con una arrogante sonrisa. Nanoha se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo la cabeza en alto; ella tenía la victoria en esta guerra. El duelo debe haber sido escuchado por el pasillo, como otro profesor entro corriendo por la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa.

Fate miro a la sonriente castaña y parpadeo "no puedo creer que dijeras eso…" murmuro… "wow".

Ates que Nanoha pudiera responder, la Sra. Kimura se interpone entre ambas "Chicas, ¡estoy repugnada!" la Sra. Kimura ardía de la rabia. Ella apretaba la regla tan fuerte que los adolescentes creían que la partiría en dos. Solo ahí Nanoha y Fate se dieron cuenta que eran el centro de atención, ambas repentinamente encontraron el piso interesante. "recojan sus cosas, señoritas" la señora Kimura se detuvo brevemente para mantener la compostura. Estas chicas van a matarla "ustedes dos a la oficina del director, ¡ahora!"

La escuela terminaba, mientras que las chicas recibían una charla por el director sobre respeto, dignidad y otras tonterías a las que no prestaban atención y como castigo adicional, ambas tendrían que llamar a sus padres, con él presente, y explicarles lo que hicieron en la clase de salud.

Fate estuvo sonrojada durante toda la llamada telefónica, de cualquier forma su madre estuvo casi toda la llamada riendo, y mientras limpiaba una lagrima Precia dijo: "a tu madre le encantara esto" la joven no quiso ni imaginar lo dirían su madre y su hermano mayor, pero tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que exactamente pasaría.

Desafortunadamente, Nanoha no tuvo la misma suerte. Cuando llamó a casa, su mamá, Momoko Takamachi, estaba furiosa. Ella advierte a su hija de ser castigada por una semana y una hora estudiando la biblia todas las noches durante un mes. Ella no esperaba el castigo, pero no se arrepentía de haberle ganado a Fate Testarossa.

Las chicas estaban afuera esperando el transporte público, ya que ambas habían perdido el bus escolar. Hasta que Nanoha dijo: "TE ODIO".

"No tenías que decir nada" Fate reprendió.

"¿Y dejarte ganar? Si claro, en tus sueños"

"No estábamos compitiendo" la rubia respondió con un suspiro exasperado.

Entre cerrando los ojos, Nanoha dijo "¿entonces porque gritaste, ah?, pudiste haberte rendido"

"¿Ante ti?, demonios no" ante la admisión de Fate, el silencio cayo solo para ser roto por la castaña.

"Sigo ganando",

"Ugh…" Fate no tenía energía para pelear con la cabera dura de la reina B.

Mientras esperaban en silencio, cruzando la calle una pareja empezó a hacerlo en un callejón, ignorando completamente el entorno y la gente que pasaba.

"Oh, Dios… consigan un cuarto" Nanoha resoplo, fijando su atención en otro lado.

"¿Qué? ¿Celosa?" Fate dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Nanoha agito su mano en dirección a la escena y movió su cabeza "Claro que no, solo no sé porque tienen que alardear".

"No, tu estas celosa. Probablemente porque no has besado a nadie y nunca lo harás."

"¡Cállate!" Nanoha grito "¿¡Quién te crees para decir eso!? Probablemente tu apestas besando." Nanoha rodó los ojos y luego los cerró en un intento por calmarse.

Fate tuvo suficiente, ella seguía enfadada por haber sido derrotada antes y ahora la misma chica le estaba diciendo que no podía besar. Esa fue la última gota. Fate Testarossa no pierde ante nadie. Ella es excelente besando… aunque nunca haya besado a nadie.

Nanoha no supo que la golpeo. Bueno eso era lo que quería creer. Lo que si supo es que eran los suaves labios de Fate Testarossa que sabían a chap-stick de frambuesa. Abrió sus ojos en shock, pero de inmediato los cerró y trato de la mejor manera resistirse a responder a Fate mientras con impaciencia esta succionaba su labio inferior. Mientras la mano de Nanoha se aventuraba a apoyarse en el hombro de Fate con el propósito de empujarla; pero cuando Fate pasó su lengua por sus labios ella instintivamente la dejo entrar. Fate sabía que no debería estar disfrutando el intercambio de saliva con el enemigo, pero demonios que bien se sentía. Nanoha enredo sus manos en el largo y sedoso cabello de la otra chica, presionando su cuerpo con el de la chica más alta.

Entre gemidos y jadeos Nanoha escucho el autobús frenar y salió de la bruma hormonal. Ella se dio cuenta que se estaba besando con el enemigo y reacciono. Nanoha rápidamente termino el beso y su frustración con ella misma por esperar a continuar, abofeteo a la sorprendida adolescente en el rostro.

En un estado de confusión Nanoha grito "¡te odio, nunca más!" con eso corrió dentro del autobús diciéndole al chofer que la otra joven no subiría.

Fate quedando como una estatua en la parada trato de recordar lo ocurrido en los últimos 10 minutos. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar alrededor tocando la roja marca en su mejilla. Nada podía ser puesto en su lugar y todo lo que pudo decir fue un silencioso: "¡PERO. !".

Las chicas nunca más volvieron a hablar hasta el semestre de primavera primer año en secundaria. Aunque hablar no describe precisamente la acción que hicieron.

NT: Bueno eso seria el primer capitulo de esta historia. espero les haya gustado. espero sus reviews. comentarios constructivos y destructivos serán aceptados(aunque los últimos irán a mi lista negra muajaja)...


End file.
